Problem: Last week, Stephanie and Omar decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Kevin to time them with a stopwatch. Stephanie sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 84.06 seconds. When it was Omar's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 74.03 seconds. How much faster was Omar than Stephanie in seconds?
To find how much faster Omar was than Stephanie, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Stephanie's time - Omar's time = difference in times. ${8}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Omar was 10.03 seconds faster than Stephanie.